


The jackal Nutcracker

by DoritoQueenCeleste43



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Christmas, Christmas Story, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Nutcracker AU, References to The Nutcracker, but still, infidget, some characters will act diffrent in the story, sorry zooey fans, this is just for fun, zooey is evil in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoritoQueenCeleste43/pseuds/DoritoQueenCeleste43
Summary: An Infidget Nutcracker AU. A few days before Christmas eve, Gadget is given a nutcracker by his auntie. At first he doesn’t believe the story of him until night falls and the evil advisor who placed him under the curse comes to finish what he started. After getting caught up in the battle, Gadget goes with the nutcracker to the land of sweets to help break the curse.Will contain AU versions of characters
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The jackal Nutcracker

It was December 23rd. A day before Christmas eve and everyone was at home getting ready for the festivities that would come over the next few days. 

Inside a small house near the woods, a red wolf was placing the last few decorations onto the tree. He sighed as he picked up the now empty box and marveled at his work.

“Phew, finally done.” He said and then turned towards his older brother. “Thanks a lot for your help Gizmo.”

“Heh, your welcome Gadget.” Gizmo chuckled as he read his book in the chair by the fire. Their father, a blue wolf named Alexander, came into the room and looked around.

“Wow, the room looks amazing. You two did a wonderful job.” He said.

“Thanks dad, all we need to do now is put the star on top” Gizmo said as Gadget let out a soft groan.

“Is Auntie going to be here soon? It’s getting late.” Gadget asked as he placed the box in the closet.

“She will be here soon, don’t worry.” The father replied. He came over to fix up his bow tie. Many young ladies had complimented on how handsome Gadget had grown up to be.

Him and his wife couldn’t believe how fast their sons had been growing up and soon it wouldn’t be long until they were ready for marriage. Gizmo already had a lovely lady partner while Gadget was still looking for one. There was no rush through, he was still young and he shouldn’t have to worry about stuff like that yet.

Gadget stood on his tip toes and tried to put it on top of the tree but he was too short. Gizmo walked up to him and took the star.

“Allow me little bro.” Gizmo chuckled as Gadget jumped up and tried to take it back

“Give it back! You didn’t do anything to help!” Gadget whined out as Gizmo held the star out of reach.

“Stop it you two!” Alexander called out, trying to stop the argument but to no avail.

There was a knock at the door which caused the brothers to stop their argument. Gadget gave the star to Gizmo and quickly ran to the door. Gizmo hastily placed the star on the tree and joined him. Their father opened up the door and there stood a dark pink wolf with teal eyes and her hair tied up in a bun. She was wearing a long white winter coat and had white earrings. By her side, she was carrying a large suitcase

“Auntie!” Gadget cried out as he wrapped his arms around her. She placed down her suitcase and embraced the young wolf in return.

“Gadget, Gizmos! My word, you two have grown up so much the last time I saw you.” She sighed

“Did you have a good trip auntie?” Gizmo asked as he picked up her suitcase for her. She nodded and Gadget let her go so that she could come inside.Gadget’s mother Isabelle, who had been in the kitchen, came into the room carrying some hot drinks for everyone on a tray

“Emma, so nice to see you!” The white wolf said to her sister in law. Emma greeted her back and Gizmo placed her suitcase at her feet.

“I have some gifts for you two in here.” Emma said to the two wolf siblings. She placed her coffee down on the coffee table and opened up the suitcase. She took out two wrapped gifts and handed them to Gadget and Gizmo. “You can open them now if you want”

The two siblings tore into the wrapping paper and opened up their gifts. Gizmo’s gift was a stack of books that he had been looking for ages and a brand new suit and tie.

Gadget’s gift was a wooden figure of a jackal wearing a red suit with golden Epaulettes, a tall navy blue hat, blue trousers, brown boots, white gloves and a white belt with a miniature sword attached to it. His face had rosy red cheeks and his eyes were two different colours with one being yellow and one being blue. Gadget carefully lifted him out of the wooden box and looked at him.

“Oh auntie he...he is so handsome.” Gadget said as he eyed every detail.

“I know, he is carved so well” Emma said

“Uh….why did you give Gadget some silly old doll?” Gizmo asked her. Their father slapped the back of his head, causing him to yelp out in shock and pain.

“Actually. He is not just any old doll Gizmo. He is a nutcracker. Here, let me show you how it works.”

Emma gently took the doll from Gadget and placed it onto the table. She took a nut from the small bowl and placed it inside the nutcracker’s mouth. She pulled the lever that was on the back of the doll and it broke the nut’s shell inside his wooden jaw. Gadget took the nut out and popped it in his mouth. Emma handed it to Gadget to give it a try and the parents left to go and set the table for dinner.

“Hey, lemme have a go!” Gizmo said after Gadget managed to successfully do it.

“Gizmo, this is mine!” Gadget cried out as he held the nutcracker protectively.

“Gadget, let him have a turn.” Emma said calmly.

“No! It’s my present”

“Give it!” Gizmo called out, reaching over the table to try and grab it. Gadget held it out as far as he could but the nutcracker slipped out of his hand and went crashing to the floor. One of his arms came off and the trio looked down at it.

“You broke it!” Gadget yelled at Gizmo as he knelt down and picked up the pieces. Emma knelt down to investigate the damage.

“Aw, don’t worry, it can be fixed no problem.” Emma said as she rubbed Gadgets back. Gizmo had slipped away into the kitchen to go and help his parents.

“Poor thing.” Gadget whispered. Emma smiled at Gadget’s sympathetic nature to everyone. Even simple toys.

“Did you know that he wasn’t always a nutcracker? He was once a jackal soldier.” She said. Gadget looked up at her bewildered. “You wanna hear it?”

Gadget, always wanting to hear a good story, nodded and sat on the couch next to his aunt.

“He was once a handsome jackal soldier who was the captain of the royal guard to the king and queen of the land of sweets.”

“Whoa…” Gadget whispered.

Emma chuckled and continued. “The kingdom was ruled by a king and a queen and they had a beautiful daughter who was engaged to a lovely prince. But the king’s royal advisor became jealous. He wanted to marry the princess but he was so hideous and horrible that no one wanted to marry him. So one night, using his magic, he cast a spell on the princess, turning her into the ugliest thing ever.”

Gadget gasped. “How awful.”

“When the prince came to see her the next day, he was so turned off by her looks that he called off the wedding. The king demanded someone find a way to turn the princess back to normal. After much research, they discovered that the only way to break the spell was to break the krakatuk nut. A nut that was rumoured to be impossible to break. The king offered an amazing reward to anyone who managed to do it. Many tried but they all failed, until the royal guard decided to try. He managed to break it and fed the nut to the princess, turning her beautiful again. However the royal advisor was still not done and cast another spell on him, turning him into a nutcracker.”

“Oh my…” Gadget stared down at the nutcracker that was in his arms. “So this Nutcracker was once the royal guard?”

“Yep. The nutcracker ran away from the kingdom and the advisor gave chase to him. Thankfully he was able to escape and went into hiding but nobody ever saw him again. Nobody even knew if he was still alive. However, there is a rumor that one day, the nutcracker will come alive and try to find a way to return to normal.” She placed a hand on Gadget’s shoulder. “You’ll protect him, won’t you?”

Gadget smirked. “That was such a good story Auntie but do you really expect me to believe that the last part is true?”

Emma shook her head. “No, but still, you will look after him won’t you?”

“Of course.” Gadget replied.

“Dinner is served!” Isabelle said, poking her head around the door. Gadget gently placed the doll onto the table and he and Emma walked into the kitchen.

\-------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Emma and Alex were in his study, putting the arm back on the nutcracker. After the glue managed to set, Emma walked out and made her way into the living room.

“Gadget, we've fix-”

She stopped when she saw Gadget asleep on the couch. She smiled softly and Isabelle walked in.

“Should we get him to bed?” The white wolf asked in a whisper.

“Nah, let’s leave him to rest. Besides, he looks so peaceful.” Emma said, shaking her head.

Isabelle nodded and grabbed a blanket and draped it onto her son as well as took off his glasses and put them on the coffee table. As she walked out of the room, Emma gently placed the nutcracker on the coffee table as well and knelt down to kiss the red wolf’s head.

“Sweet dreams dearie” She whispered as she turned off the lights and left the room.


End file.
